1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to home appliances, and more particularly to a method of controlling a home appliance, and more particularly to a method for controlling a dish washing machine, which enables the dish washing machine to more efficiently wash items to be washed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dish washing machine is an apparatus that automatically washes items, such as items disposed in a washing compartment, by spraying wash water toward the items at a high pressure to remove foreign matter, such as food particles and residues, which may be attached to surfaces of the items to be washed.
One of the important factors associated with the dish washing machine relates to washability in association with removing foreign matter attached to the surfaces of items to be washed. In order to improve washability, it is necessary to increase a force required to remove foreign matter from the surfaces of items, namely, a spray pressure of the wash water.
However, when the spray pressure of the wash water is excessively high, items in the dish washing machine, such as dishes, may be damaged or even broken. Further, when the items are washed at a high spray pressure, the amount of the wash water required to wash the items increases. Furthermore, even if the wash water is sprayed at the items at a high spray pressure, it may still be difficult to remove foreign matter from the items.